


Is This Right?

by VirgoBella



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inflation, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Spoilers, Stomach Deformation, Trauma, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoBella/pseuds/VirgoBella
Summary: After getting a message from Monokuma that Shuichi is in some kind of trouble at the love hotel on campus, Kaito meets up with Kaede and Maki to see what's going on. After saving him, Kaito's feelings for Shuichi come to surface but he knows Shuichi's not in the right mindset for a relationship with him (plus he's aware of Maki's feelings for him and Kaede's feelings for Shuichi). Shuichi, meanwhile, is in desperate need of a trustworthy friend while he recovers from the event in the love hotel.





	1. Monokuma's Note

“Rise and Shine, Ursine!” Hearing the catchphrase of the Monokubs made Kaito sigh and roll his eyes. He stopped working on his milk-white puzzle to sit upright on his bed and look at them.

            “What do you guys want?” he asked, folding his arms.

            “Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!-…Uh…What did we come here for again?” Monotaro contemplated to his siblings.

            “Eh!? You forgot already!?” Monophanie exclaimed in a slightly annoyed tone. “You’re the one in charge of the note and key we need to give him, yet you _still_ forgot!?” ‘ _Note and key?’ What is she-?_

“Why does this still surprise you, Monophanie? ‘Taro could be leaning over a plate of salmon filets and forget midway that he was s’pposed to eat ‘em!” Monosuke laughed like a drain at his own analogy. Kaito knew that they’d be in his room all day if he didn’t get them to do what they needed to soon.

            “HEY! What about a note and key?”

            “Kaito!!!...Here.” Monotaro handed Kaito the folded note and a small, gold heart-shaped key. “Sorry Kaito; we can’t stay long. We have to find the Luminary of the Stars and give him an important message!”

            “SHIIIIIT, MONOTARO!” Monokid’s typical yelling commenced. “If your memory keeps slipping this easily, I’mma have ta hit ya in the head harder than I hit Monodam! And that’s sayin’ somethin’ right, Mondam?!” Monodam’s response was his, also typical, silence.

            “So Long, Bear Well!” The Monokubs disappeared from Kaito’s room, much to his relief. He investigates the key a little closer. It looks like one of the keys from the prize counter at the casino. Kaito had always wondered what one of the keys would open but, due to his lack of gambling luck, he was never able to win one to find out. He slipped the key in his pocket and unfolded the note to read it:

Kaito Momota,

        You have received a key to room 351 of the Hotel Kumasutra. I recommend that you head there as soon as possible. You’ll run into your buddies Maki and Kaede on the way (they got special letters too). They were told to wait for you because you were the one entrusted with a key. So they kind of need you. Why should you guys go there in the first place, you ask? Well…Let’s just say that Shuichi is in a bit of a bind and needs some friends. Puhuhuhuhu. So why don’t you get going?

                                                                Your Headmaster,

                                                                        Monokuma

            “What the hell?” was all Kaito could manage through his confusion. He folded the letter back and headed out of the dorms. Just as Monokuma’s bizarre message said, Kaede and Maki were standing right outside the gate to the casino/love hotel area of the campus.

            “Kaito!” Kaede called out and waved at him as he approached them.

            “Hi Kaede, Maki Roll. Was my letter right when it said that you two got letters too?” As he held up his note, Maki and Kaede held theirs up to show him.

            “Apparently you’re supposed to have the key we need to help Shuichi.” Maki responded in her signature stoic tone. Kaito pulled the key out of his pocket and she nodded with an affirmative hum.

            “Okay, let’s head in.” Kaede led the way past the door-like gate and towards the hotel.  While still walking, they strode with purpose and speed out of determination to get to their friend. They entered the lobby without even taking in the scene much and entered the elevator. “We’re supposed to go to room 351, right?”

            “That’s what the letter says.” Kaito answered matter-of-factly. After Kaede pushed 3, the only noise in the elevator was the bell dining as they reached their desired floor. The trio exited the elevator and checked room numbers. 300’s, 310’s, 320’s-

            “Do you think he’s hurt?” Kaede’s sudden question made Kaito do a tiny jump while Maki closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose. “Or in danger?”

            “I don’t know but,” Maki pulled her combat knife out unsheathed but away from her friends, as not to scare them. “I came prepared…just in case.” It was then that Kaito actually began to think about what kind of ‘help’ Shuichi needed. After all it _was_ Monokuma who urged them to come here.

            “Well…we just have to get to that room and find out.” Kaito continued to search for 351 but at a light jog, a bit ahead of Maki and Kaede. _He’s not in danger. He’s not hurt. He just…fell asleep and didn’t mean to…or something like that…right? You just did something a little dumb. Right, Bro?_ Kaito tried hard to convince himself otherwise but in his heart he knew…something was seriously wrong. He found room 351 with his key at the ready. Kaito had a bit of hesitation until he heard,

            “K-KIYO!!!!! AHHH! PLEASE! STOP!!!” _HOLY SHIT! THAT SOUNDS LIKE-_ Kaito fumbled with the key slightly but managed to get it in the hole. Kaede and Maki showed up just as he turned the knob and the three friends were greeted with an unpleasant sight. Korekiyo Shinguji was pinning someone to the bed, with his pants down, thrusting on top of them. Even though the trio had a feeling who it was, they still had to make sure; they just had to!

            “KIYO!!!” Kaito practically roared and ran for the bed. Kiyo stopped and looked over his shoulder for a split second before Kaito had him in a choke hold. The astronaut rolled on his back, maneuvering Kiyo with him. As Kiyo struggled by pulling at the arm around his neck, Kaito tightened it until he felt Kiyo’s windpipe clench in the crook of his elbow. Kiyo gasped a bit before using the small amount of air he had to let out a hiss-like giggle. Shortly afterwards, he stopped struggling and passed out. Kaito let go and pushed the anthropologist off the bed, onto the floor. Once he got his bearings again, Kaito sat up to see Maki using her combat knife to cut the deep red ropes tied around the victim’s wrists. The trio’s fears were, unfortunately, confirmed to be true. Shuichi was Kiyo’s victim. The orchestra of his light sobs combined with his vulnerable state made everyone grimace. He was laying on his back spread eagle, completely naked with his wrists tied to the headboard (well they were before Maki finished cutting the ropes). Kaede was at his feet trying to uncuff his ankles from the spreader bar as gently as possible. Shuichi’s chest rose and fell harshly as he tried to stable his breath and stop crying.

            “Shuichi,” Kaito didn’t know what to say but he knew he needed to let Shuichi know that he had people with him; people who were there to help. Shuichi gasped slightly at the sound of his name. He slowly sat up to look at his friends once Kaede threw the spreader bar aside.

              “K-Kaede…Maki…Kaito,” Shuichi’s voice sounded like he had just swallowed a ball of barbed wire. The crying had stopped by then. He appeared to be easing into stability again until he looked down at himself. Realizing that he was naked in front of girls made Shuichi stutter a few uneasy “ums.” In an attempt to hide his bare form, he pulled his knees up to his chest. Kaito noticed this, took off his coat, and draped it over Shuichi’s shoulders. Kaede crawled up to the fragile detective and lightly stroked his cheek with her fingertips. He flinched slightly at the contact. Kaede pulled her hand back with a gasp in fear she accidentally set him off. But Shuichi met her gaze for a moment and leaned his cheek into her hand again. Relieved, Kaede resumed her attempt at comforting him.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Shuichi. You’re safe now.” She did her best to be tender and loving while hiding her rage. She glared towards the side of the bed Kaito dropped Kiyo over and audibly exhaled to calm herself. Maki took the remaining rope and scraps with her as she walked over to the unconscious anthropologist. After grunting in disgust at Kiyo with his pants midway down his thighs, she pulled them up and got to work tying his hands together.

            “I’m going to incapacitate Kiyo. You two find Shuichi’s clothes and help him get-”

            “He…” Shuichi croaked then cleared his throat to sound less strained, “He cut my uniform and underwear off. They’re all just strips of fabric now.” Shuichi’s account definitely disgusted Kaito but he didn’t mind if his sidekick needed to keep his coat until they got back to the dorms. They just needed to get him there first.

            “Come on Bro, let’s get you back to your room. Can you stand?” Kaito began to guide Shuichi to the end of the bed until he let out a distressed yelp and a hiss.

            “I don’t think I can walk yet. I’m sorry, I-I just need to stay put for a minute.”

            “Don’t apologize; it’s okay. I’m gonna help Maki Roll and Kaede move Ki-”

            “NO!!!” Shuichi clung to Kaito’s waist as he tried to get up, immediately pulling him back down. Kaito’s eyes were wide in shock until he saw Shuichi’s face. The detective was shaking slightly, his grey eyes were watery with new-coming tears, his small pink lips parted as he managed to whimper, “Please…I don’t wanna be alone. Please, Kaito…” he began to cry again and buried his face against Kaito’s chest as he sobbed. Kaito wrapped his strong arms around Shuichi and held him in a tight, protective hug. Shuichi tensed, still shaken up by touch. Kaito glanced at Maki who responded with a slight nod, letting him know she’d be okay without his help. He glanced at Kaede as well who hesitated with her response; but eventually she gave him a nod as well. She seemed to be staring daggers into his skull. He interpreted it as her still having anger towards Kiyo but not being able to exert it. Kaito turned his attention back to Shuichi and lightly shushed him.    

            “Okay. I’m not gonna leave you; I’ll stay as long as you need, Shuichi. I promise.”

            “Come on Kaede,” once Maki tapped her, Kaede realized she had been intensely observing the boys having a moment. “Help me wake Kiyo up and take him out of here.”

            “Where are we taking him?”

            “I don’t know. For now I guess…we should lock him in his room. We just need to get him away from Shuichi.” Kaede knew Maki was right but she couldn’t help feel a little angry. Not just at Kiyo anymore but also…at _Kaito_. She knew it was ridiculous; Kaito wasn’t going to hurt Shuichi. He’ll be safe with him...or else. She pushed the feeling aside, stormed her way towards Kiyo, and roughly grabbed his shoulder to wake him up. Once some semblance of consciousness grazed Kiyo, Kaede grabbed one arm and Maki grabbed the other.

            “Come on! We’re leaving!” Kaede’s bark startled everyone, even Maki. The two girls manhandled the tall boy who stumbled slightly from just waking up. He turned and kept his gaze on Kaito and Shuichi as the two girls led him towards the door. Shuichi still kept his face against Kaito, refusing to look at his rapist. Meanwhile Kaito glared at Kiyo with as much malice as he could muster. He wished his glare could burn as bright as the sun and turn Kiyo to cinder. All the anthropologist could do was laugh as Kaede and Maki pushed him out and shut the door behind them. Kaito shifted his focus towards Shuichi and also changed his demeanor to being gentle again. He put his hands on Shuichi’s shoulders and moved him back so he could look at him. Shuichi kept his head down, as if he wasn’t fit to look at Kaito right now.

            “Hey Bro, do you need me to see about getting some first aid or something?” Shuichi shook his head and mumbled. “What did you say?”

            “I said that I feel dirty.” Shuichi’s shoulders trembled along with his voice. Not wanting Shuichi to start crying again, Kaito had a thought.

            “Hey, I’m gonna walk away for a minute but I’m just going to the bathroom, okay? I’ll be right back.” Shuichi nodded and let Kaito get up. Kaito headed to the bathroom and, thankfully, it had a bathtub. He turned knobs until the faucet’s water was a warm, reasonable temperature. _And the faucet head is detachable too. Good._ As he let the tub fill up, he browsed the cabinets for body wash. He was able to find some that was definitely for men. There was a particular wash with a scent that kind of just said, “Shuichi” to him. Kaito also found some sea salt and added it to the bath along with a loofa and washcloth. By the time he put everything together in the appropriate places by the bathtub, it had the right amount of water in it. He turned the water off and went back to the bedroom to get his beloved sidekick. “Shuichi, I ran you a bath. I can help you in if you want.” Shuichi looked towards Kaito and nodded. “I know you said it was painful to walk so, here.”

            Kaito scooped Shuichi up, bridal style, off of the bed. After he made sure Shuichi was comfortable, he snuck a glance at the spot the boy in his arms was formerly sitting on. There was a bright red blood stain about the size of a large coat button on the sheets. Kaito looked away immediately and tried not the think about it, or else he might get angry again. He carried the still-clad-in-his-coat Shuichi into the bathroom and put him down on his feet next to the tub. Shuichi stared at his bath for a minute and let Kaito’s coat fall off his shoulders, onto the floor. Getting a full view of Shuichi’s bare ass made Kaito gasp and blush lightly. _Are you kidding me!? He just got raped! Why would you get flustered!? He needs you to be helpful, not horny, Kaito! You have no right to-_

            “Kaito,” he broke out of his self-ridicule at the sound of Shuichi calling his name, “Thank you.” Shuichi stepped into the bathtub and sat down to soak with a small hiss.

            “Well…I’ll…be right in the bedroom if you need anything.”

            “Actually Kaito, I-I understand if this makes you uncomfortable and I hate to ask but…” _Oh God, is he gonna ask me to…_ “D-do you mind sitting here with me? I mean in the bathroom,”

            “Ye-yeah. Sure. Um…only if you let me do something for you,” Shuichi gaped terrified eyes at Kaito who immediately regretted his phrasing. “Oh God! I’m sorry, Bro! It’s nothing like that, I swear! In fact I won’t even do it if you don’t want it. I-,” Kaito took a breath and offered the best help he could at the moment. “I was hoping you’d let me scrub you back and wash your hair.” Shuichi blinked and paused briefly to consider Kaito’s offer.

            “Why?”

            “I…I just…I wanna take care of my best friend. Because…it seems like you need that right now. Some TLC from someone you trust, you know...that’s all,” Now it was Kaito’s turn to look at the ground. He had no idea how Shuichi was going to take this, nor if he was even in the right state of mind to have someone dote on him. But Kaito’s thoughts settled once he heard the bath water slosh around as Shuichi shifted in the tub. Kaito looked up to see Shuichi holding the loofa and bottle of body wash while leaning forward, giving Kaito access to his back. With a small sigh of relief, Kaito took the stool from in front of the vanity and placed it behind the bathtub. He accepted the loofa and soap from Shuichi, wet the sponge with the removable faucet, and squirted white, translucent body wash onto it. Kaito put one hand on the side of the tub for leverage and began to scrub small, light circles all over Shuichi’s back. He pushed his fingers into the detective’s back lightly to loosen the muscles. Shuichi moaned and closed his eyes to help him relax into the sensation.

            “Thanks, Kaito. You were right; I really needed this.” Shuichi’s voice sounded closer to being calm and collected. Kaito smiled. _He almost sounds like himself again._

            “Anything for my sidekick.” Feeling that his back was soapy enough, Kaito dropped the loofa into the tub and rinsed Shuichi off with the faucet. “If you want, go ahead and lean back so I can get your hair.” Shuichi obliged and propped his head on the edge of the bathtub behind him. Kaito browsed the shampoo cabinet behind his stool and picked one for men with a matching conditioner. He used the faucet to wet Shuichi’s dark blue hair and massaged the shampoo into it, ahoge and all. Shuichi kept his eyes closed and sighed at Kaito working his hands across his scalp.

            “Hey Kaito,” Shuichi began softly. Kaito hummed to show his attention. “Can I ask you something personal?” Kaito chuckled warmly as he commenced the rinse and repeat portion of hair washing.

            “Shuichi, I’m basically giving you a bath right now. You really think you can’t get personal with me?” This actually made Shuichi chuckle too. _I think…that’s the first time I heard him laugh since we’ve been here._

            “Good point...Have you ever taken care of Maki the way you’re taking care of me or vice versa?” Kaito hesitated with the faucet at Shuichi’s question. He quickly resumed but took a moment to consider his answer.

            “Well…to answer the first part of your question, no. I’ve never done anything like this for Maki. As for the second part, she has run me a bath before but she never washed my hair or scrubbed me down.” Kaito placed the faucet back before massaging conditioner into Shuichi’s soaking, blue mop of hair. “Once she did have me get naked and gave me a full-body massage though. Why do you ask?” Shuichi sat up to let the conditioner do its job and turned around to face Kaito.

            “I guess…I was wondering what gave you the idea to do this for me.”

            “You can say I took your comment about feeling dirty literally,” Kaito snorted at his confession but it made Shuichi smile; it was worth it.  “And you don’t have to talk about it, but I can’t imagine how Kiyo treated you.” Shuichi shivered and gulped deeply at the sound of _his_ name. Kaito cleared his throat and immediately changed the subject. “I thought I’d show you that you’re important and you deserve to be treated like a prince…Ach! Sorry, Bro. I know that was mushy and shit. I’m not very-”

            “K-Kaito…” Shuichi reached out and stroked Kaito’s cheek. He gave Kaito a chaste peck on the lips which made Kaito’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second. After pulling back, tears began to fall lightly down Shuichi’s face. “I don’t think I can tell you enough…thank you.” Shuichi closed his eyes and laid back into the tub to rinse out the conditioner. By doing so he basically bared himself to Kaito. Taking in Shuichi’s state, Kaito thought he looked like Sleeping Beauty. Well, if Sleeping Beauty was male, naked, and placed in water instead of a bed. Flubbed similes aside, Shuichi looked absolutely beautiful. His blue hair spread out around his head making it resemble a halo. With his eyes closed, his thick, long eyelashes were so dark and more prominent than usual. The fact they were wet helped too. His skin was smooth and pale but not so pale that he blended into the white tub. This made the contrast of his small, rosy nipples more noticeable. It was then that Kaito noticed how toned Shuichi was. He didn’t look like a trained astronaut but he had a flat stomach with defined pecs and side abs. Gaze traveling lower, Kaito took note that Shuichi’s pubic hair was the exact same color as the hair on his head. _So that blue is au naturale, huh?_ The curly, blue bush framed his adorable, flaccid cock and balls perfectly- _WAIT!!!! What am I doing!?_ Kaito averted his eyes immediately by turning away from the tub and putting his hands on his head. He shivered lightly, trying to lock those thoughts away. Shuichi sat up again shortly afterwards and caught his breath. Thankfully he didn’t catch Kaito staring.

            “Shuichi, I’m gonna let you finish bathing in private. I’ll be in the bedroom if you need anything.” He picked up his coat, snaked his left arm through the sleeve, and draped the right side over his shoulder, the Kaito way to wear a coat.

            “Okay. You’re the best, Kaito.” Shuichi shot Kaito a small but genuine smile. Kaito glanced at him to see and return it with a thumbs up. _If you only knew my thoughts, sidekick. If only..._

“Thanks and anytime, Shuichi.”


	2. Kokichi's "Help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know I posted early this morning but...I couldn't wait to post again! This chapter is a little shorter, sorry about that. I'll try to have the third one up early next week, like Monday or Tuesday. Enjoy and thank you for the support! :)

Kaito made the bed to kill time until he heard aggressive knocks on the hotel door. Before he could even unlock the door, there was more knocking inches from his face.

            “Jeez, calm down, Maki Roll! I just needed to-” Once Kaito cracked the door, a small, purple-haired figure in white with a bundle tucked under its arm stormed in. He was almost hit by the door in the process.

            “I’m anything but a Maki Roll and I’m not here for you, Kaito.” Kokichi faced Kaito with a rare serious look on his face. “Where is he?”

            “Shuichi? He’s in the bath. If you wanna see him, you’ll-”

            “Wait! After what just happened to him, you left him in a bathroom, ALONE!?” Kokichi was visibly angry, almost fuming. Kaito began to feel a little guilty and frightened even though he wasn’t sure what he did wrong. Nonetheless he kept his neutral demeanor and spoke firmly.

            “What’s wrong with that!? If anything, he deserves privacy after what happened! And how do you know about any of this!?”

            “I’ll explain that later but for now-” Kokichi trailed off, dropped the bundle, and bolted towards the bathroom. He opened the door immediately without knocking. “SHUICHI!!!”

            “WAH!!! KOKICHI?!” Kaito heard Shuichi yell along with splashing and immediately chased after Kokichi. The supreme leader was approaching the bathtub while Shuichi had his arms crossed over his chest to preserve his modesty some. Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s arms, trying to pry them away.

            “Shut up! Let me see your wrists!” Kokichi demanded.

            “Wh-What?!”

            “I said, ‘Let me see your wrists!!!’ I see the marks! What did you do!?” He managed to pull Shuichi’s arms from his chest and hold his wrists. Shuichi began to shake. His eyes were blank and his mouth was agape while releasing jagged, shallow breaths, as if he was losing air. His arms were limp in Kokichi’s hands. The master liar didn’t even notice the detective’s condition. Kaito was infuriated and stormed towards Kokichi.

            “THAT’S ENOUGH, LET GO OF HIM!!!!” Kaito pried Kokichi’s hands from around Shuichi’s wrists. “Look at him!!! Look what you’re doing to him!” Kaito gestured towards the detective in the bath who was still shaking. He was running his fingers over the rope marks on his wrists while lightly murmuring to no one.

            “ _nonottheropepleasedon’tthat’stootightit’ssotightthathurtspleasenopleasestopIcan’t_ ,” Kaito shoved Kokichi out the way and approached Shuichi.

            “Hey, Shuichi. Don’t worry, I’ll respect your space, no touching. But listen to me: you’re safe. That person’s not here. No one’s gonna do any of those things to you. Just take a few deep breaths and remember what’s going on. I’ll even help you. In,” Kaito inhaled through his nose, “Out,” and audibly exhaled out his mouth. He repeated “in” and “out” while doing the respected part of breathing. Shuichi eventually began to take part in Kaito’s exercise and was able to calm down. He stopped shaking and touching his rope marks. Finally out of his panic attack, he turned to Kaito with gratitude in his eyes and a heartfelt smile. Kaito returned it. “Do you need me to stay for a minute?” Shuichi took a deep breath and shook his head gently.

“I’ll be out soon.” Kaito nodded before turning and grabbing Kokichi by the collar. He pulled the shorter boy out of the bathroom and threw him on the floor of the bedroom. He closed the bathroom door and turned towards Kokichi.    

            “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?” He casted his rage at the boy on the floor. Kokichi rolled his neck to recover from Kaito’s manhandling and stood.

            “I was making sure he didn’t try to kill himself. You’re welcome!”

            “NO! You don’t deserve a ‘thank you!’ Can you not tell rope marks from cuts!? He was tied up by his wrists! Do you _really_ think grabbing and squeezing them was a good idea?” Kokichi opened his mouth, ready to deliver a smug zinger but stopped. His face relaxed in realization of his mistake.

            “So…those marks were from…”

            “Yeah, _Kiyo’s_ rope work. Shuichi hasn’t done anything to hurt himself.”

            “And…he had a panic attack because,”

            “ _You_ triggered him. What did you think it was from?”

            “I don’t know…I guess…I thought he would be ashamed for trying to hurt himself so…he broke down at being discovered,” Kaito blinked, puzzled.

            “What?”

            “I-I had to make sure he didn’t try to kill himself! Look, I don’t wanna loose him and everything in my mind told me that he’d try…something because of this. Okay? I got carried away. So…tell Shuichi how sorry I am, will ya? And none of that’s a lie,” Kokichi’s vulnerability at Shuichi’s expense shocked Kaito. In a way, it made the astronaut have a little more respect for the supreme leader. Kokichi headed for the door but Kaito ran to stand in front of it.

            “Nah, tell him yourself. Plus you still need to explain why you’re here and how you knew about what happened.” Kokichi was half tempted to shove Kaito out of his way. But he cut his eyes at the bathroom again, sighed in defeat, and turned to collect the bundle he dropped.

            “Right…so Maki and Kaede got him some clothes from the Monomono Machine, since his were ruined. But they said it would be best if another boy dropped them off so he wouldn’t have to worry about being exposed in front of girls again.” He placed the folded bundle of clothes on the foot of the made up bed and turned to Kaito with his hands up, in a surrender pose. “And I told them I wouldn’t make the delivery unless they told me what was up. They gave me the abridged version so…”

            “That’s why you didn’t know about the ropes.” Kokichi put his hands down and nodded. “But why would they ask you in the first place?” His usual smug smile returned to his face as Kokichi let out his signature whinny-like giggle.

            “Nee hee-hee. They didn’t, willingly at least. I saw them manhandling Kiyo into his room. Afterwards I followed and bugged them, asking what it was about until they told me. Maki Roll said they’d might as well make the best of it and I could help since I’m a boy. Then they gave me the clothes, filled me in, aaaaand…the rest is history!” Kaito couldn’t help but roll his eyes. That sounds like a Kokichi way to get involved in a serious matter (‘ _especially since Shuichi’s involved’_ ). Almost on cue Shuichi emerged from the bathroom with damp hair and a large pink towel wrapped around his hips. His head was tilted slightly to one side in confusion when he saw Kokichi was still there. He cut nervous, grey eyes towards Kaito who gave him a look of reassurance. He looked at the shorter boy again with a more relaxed but still wary expression. Kokichi approached him with his sincere, serious face back on. He was about to reach for Shuichi’s hands but stopped himself and clenched his into fists at his sides. He looked the detective in the eye and told him, “Shuichi…I’m really, really sorry for what happened in the bathroom…I-I didn’t know everything and I let my mind run wild. I was scared you were going to hurt yourself and…I let that thought get in the way of me genuinely checking on you…I’m sorry...and that’s not a lie.” Kaito was slightly taken aback by Kokichi’s speech and so was Shuichi. The detective put his hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder and gave him a small smile.

            “It’s ok, Kokichi. Apology accepted and thank you for being concerned. I guess…you can say we’re even in a way, huh?” Kokichi’s head snapped up in surprise and gave Shuichi a nostalgic smile in return. He knew he was referring to what happened after they played the knife game; the worry Shuichi had for him. The moment he knew he’d stolen the beloved detective’s heart. Meanwhile, Kaito was still surprised by Kokichi’s sincere apology and was wondering what Shuichi meant about being “even.” He decided to save his questions for later and go back to his original agenda.

            “Don’t mean to interrupt, guys but Kokichi brought you some clothes, Shuichi,” Kaito gestured to the clothes on the bed once Shuichi turned to face him.

            “Oh, really? Thanks,” Shuichi smiled at Kokichi again and put his thumb in the crease of his towel to loosen it. It immediately dropped to his ankles as he walked towards the bed.

            “Woah! I didn’t take you for the shameless type, Shuichi! Especially since you tried to hide your chest in the tub!” Kokichi goaded with a delighted grin as he watched the nude detective walk away. Kaito shot a death glare at him but it went unnoticed. With his ass fully exposed to the master liar, Shuichi turned towards him and shrugged.

            “Well… you caught me by surprise in the bathroom; it was instinct. As for right now, I trust you guys. We’re all men, right? I wouldn’t be this way in front of you two if I thought it would make you uncomfortable,” Shuichi started unfolding the clothes and chuckled to himself. His last comment made him think about how a certain robot would react if he were here. “You know, I wouldn’t be able to do this with Keebo. Even in a caretaking scenario, he’d be too embarrassed to help a guy change into pajamas.” Funny thoughts of Keebo being stingy aside, Kaito knew what Kokichi was thinking. The way he was watching Shuichi said it all. The astronaut moved behind Shuichi to block the supreme leader’s view. He held his death glare to keep Kokichi in check. _This is common for rape survivors, dumbass! They act sexual as a way of taking their sexuality back. He’s trying to cope!_ Kaito’s efforts annoyed Kokichi more than intimidated him but he knew it wasn’t worth the fight; for Shuichi’s sake it wasn’t worth it. He said goodbye, gave Kaito the finger, and took his leave.

            If Kaito was honest he was jealous of the little moment between Shuichi and Kokichi. He was still curious about them being “even” and he felt Kokichi was forgiven too easily for triggering Shuichi’s panic attack. Even if his apology was genuine. He got even angrier when he thought about Kokichi ogling Shuichi’s body. Well, maybe he was being a bit of a hypocrite for getting mad at Kokichi over that. After all, didn’t he do that earlier himself? _Well Kokichi was just so predatory about it and…and unapologetic. I felt terrible about it! And…ok…maybe I’m being a little possessive._

            “Hey Kaito,” yet again, the detective’s voice broke Kaito out of his thoughts. He turned to see Shuichi in the full workout garb. It was a little alien for Shuichi to be out of a dapper uniform. “If you don’t mind, I’m ready to go back to my room.”

            “That’s my sidekick! Let’s go.” The sun was beginning to set by the time the boys made it outside. The pair managed to get back to the dorms without running into anyone, to the relief of both of them. Kaito offered to stay the night but Shuichi declined.

            “You’ve already done so much, Kaito. Plus I think I’m going to fall asleep pretty fast.”

            “Are you sure, Bro?” Shuichi nodded and Kaito gave him a reluctant shrug. “Ok. If you change your mind, just give me a knock. I’ll let Kaede and Maki Roll know how you’re doing so they won’t worry.”

            “Ok. Thank you, Kaito.” Shuichi lost count of how many times he’s said that today. But he meant every one of them. The two boys exchanged smiles and good nights before Kaito left for his own room.  


	3. Kaito's Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry this is so late. I also want to apologize if this seems a little all over the place. I'll admit, I had a little writer's block with this chapter. I would like to have some feedback and suggestions on where to go next. Because of that (and the previous chapters were written a while ago) it might be a while before I post another chapter. It won't be as long as a month but definitely around 5 days to a week. Of course that depends on the feedback I receive and advice I get from friends. Anyway, excuses over! Enjoy! :)

Shuichi was silently kicking himself. He _really_ wanted Kaito to stay but he’d relied on him so much today! He didn’t have it in him to let Kaito keep doing more for him. Shuichi realized how tired he was once he saw his own bed. He went to the drawers, pulled out a pair of black and white plaid boxers and a black tank top, changed into them, and crawled into bed. Shuichi had slight feeling of unease but his fatigue quickly got the best of him.

            He was in the love hotel again. He knew it because he recognized the top of the carousel on the canopy ceiling. He tried to rub his eyes but his hands wouldn’t budge, as if they were… _oh no_. Shuichi looked left then right to see his arms tied to the posts of the heart shaped headboard. He looked down and saw his naked body…along with his legs spread due to the spreader bar. _NO, no! Not again!_ Shuichi started hyperventilating and feeling his eyes water as he tried as hard as he could to get out of his binds. He used all his strength to pull the deep red ropes with his wrists. He knew he’d be lucky if they broke but even if they just loosened, he could work with that. Shuichi all but froze when he heard a distinct hiss-like giggle. He slowly turned his head forward to be greeted by the cold, yellow eyes of none other than Korekiyo Shinguji. Kiyo unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

            “K-Kiyo, PLEASE! Don’t-don’t do this,” Shuichi began to cry and squeezed his eyes shut. They shot open immediately once he felt his hole stretched to its limit. He let out an agonized scream. It was as if Kiyo was on top of and inside him at supernatural speed. Kiyo sheathed himself into Shuichi as far as he could, causing the detective to shriek and eventually sob. The anthropologist giggled yet again and began to move. He settled on a pace and thrusted in and out of the detective. Shuichi continued screaming until he saw his stomach. It had a bulge about the size of a half inflated balloon. “Wha-what’s happening to me!?” Kiyo hummed and did a few more thrusts. Shuichi’s bulge grew and he began to feel bloated.

            “It seems us being connected is causing something in you to grow, Shuichi. Maybe…your lust…or desire.” Kiyo laughed and resumed his routine.

            “NO!!! Don’t say stuff like that! Take it out!!!” Shuichi’s pleas went unheard and his tears continued to fall. His stomach’s growth was relentless. At this rate, he looked six months pregnant. Kiyo ran his hands over the round dome of Shuichi’s midsection and practically moaned.

            “Ooooh, beautiful. Beautiful, Shuichi! I told you I’d reveal all of your beauty! And here it is, manifested in your stomach. Your feelings for me are continuing to grow,” Kiyo sounded as if he was in ecstasy while Shuichi was in excruciating pain. He’d grown from six months to nine months in a matter of seconds, the bloating turned into cramps, and his expanded skin was starting to show red stretch marks. In addition to Kiyo’s thrusts he’d occasionally jab his fingertips into the tight skin, causing sharp pains and more growth. By now he looked beyond nine months.

            “Kiyo, please, no more! I feel like I’m gonna burst!”

            “Then admit it, Shuichi. Admit that you still feel affection for me! Admit that being forced to this point doesn’t matter since you’re enjoying it! Maybe then, it’ll go away,” Kiyo massaged Shuichi’s massive, round belly. Shuichi could only squeeze his eyes shut again and scream as loud as he could once he felt Kiyo cum inside him. This proved too much for his painfully bloated form and his stomach ripped open.

            Shuichi shot up in his own bed screaming. Awake from the nightmare, he took a few deep breaths and pushed the blanket off of him. He sat in bed crying and beating his palms against his forehead. He had to get rid of those thoughts of that moment, of Kiyo. Once he felt a little more stable, he turned the light on and got out of bed. It was then that Shuichi noticed his boxers and thighs were wet. _I-I peed? I…lost control of my bladder?_ Considering the nightmare he had, it was logical. He pulled back his bedsheets to check the damage but thankfully, they looked and felt perfectly dry. Relived that he didn’t have any extra work, he stripped down. He was glad that he had a physical excuse to take a shower rather than just feeling dirty due to his nightmare and memories. As he approached the bathroom, he stopped to look at himself in the full length mirror. He saw that his body looked normal for him. He didn’t have any stretch marks nor was there a scar or any other sign of his stomach having been split open. He turned to look at his profile and touched his stomach. It felt flat and toned, no signs of bloating or swelling. Shaking his worries out of his head, Shuichi headed into the bathroom.

            He turned the knobs until the shower ran mostly hot water and stepped under. As the water ran down his body, Shuichi took the soap from the shelf and rubbed it between his thighs. He also soaped up his nether regions, rinsed, and repeated at least five times. _Need to get clean. Just need to get clean._ Shuichi decided to soap the rest of himself up to get closer to feeling clean. After the third full body soaping, the water had turned lukewarm. Shuichi dropped the soap on the shower floor and sat curled in a ball under the running water. He was so sick of crying but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. His current self-view played in his head like a haunting mantra. _Disgusting, shameful, unclean, unworthy, me._ He tucked his head against his knees and everything slowly went black.

“ichi…uich…SHU-SHUICHI!!!” Shuichi heard his name and opened his eyes. He slowly looked up to see Kaito’s face in front of his. “Thank god! Are you alright!? How long have you been in here?!” Shuichi was still a little dazed.

“Wha…what? What do you mean?”

“Bro, the shower’s ice cold,” Kaito reached up and turned the water off. “You’re covered in goosebumps and your skin’s starting to wrinkle,” Shuichi looked at his hands and saw that his fingertips resembled raisins and the rest of his hands and arms were, “pruning.”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry, Kaito,” Shuichi started to hide his face again. Kaito grabbed a towel and left to spread it across Shuichi’s bed. Once the task was done, he approached the shower knowing his emotionally broken friend wasn’t going to budge anytime soon. He didn’t bother saying anything and scooped Shuichi into his arms again. Even if he wasn’t completely present mentally, Shuichi knew he was being carried by Kaito. It might not have been the best circumstances but he felt safe and wanted in Kaito’s arms. Hell, he felt that way in Kaito’s presence. Shuichi couldn’t help but lay his head into Kaito’s bicep and flash a faint smile. This didn’t go unnoticed by Kaito and he really wanted to revel in having Shuichi in his arms again. But he had to focus on getting him dry, warm, and into some clothes. He laid Shuichi on the towel. The detective sat up, a little melancholy that Kaito had to put him down. He tossed his legs over the edge of the bed and began to dry off. “Hey Kaito, how exactly did you get in?”

“Oh, well…Monokuma unlocked your door for me,” Kaito’s eyes darted to one side as he scratched his head, “Everyone came to breakfast except you and I got worried.” Shuichi finished drying off and Kaito fetched him a clean pair of underwear. “I actually knocked to see if you could hear me from the shower. I got scared when you didn’t answer and I damn near panicked when I saw you were asleep with the water running cold. You could’ve drowned, man!”

“Y-yeah…I know,” Shuichi started to feel guilty for making Kaito worry about him and for having to be saved by him again. He kept his gaze on the floor as he got up to get dressed. “…I’m sorry…”    

“For what?”

“I-I’m…” Shuichi hadn’t even finished buttoning his pants and he was already crying hysterically, as if a dam had broken, “I’m a burden! I can’t even take care of myself like a normal person anymore!” Kaito was startled by Shuichi’s overwhelming amount of tears. He wasn’t sure if it was best to try to hold him or not. His sidekick had dropped to the floor and curled in a ball, just like he was in the shower. Kaito dropped next to him and touched Shuichi’s bare shoulder. His skin still had a little chill from the cold water but there weren’t that many goosebumps anymore. Relived that his touch didn’t make Shuichi worse, Kaito lightly shushed him to help him calm down.

“Hey, what do you mean? You’re not a burden, Sidekick. You never were,” Kaito rubbed his thumb on Shuichi’s shoulder blade in a reassuring way. Shuichi lifted his head from his knees to look at his best friend. His grey eyes were red and puffy and his nose was running. He sniffled and tried to speak between sobs.

“B-but…I…I can’t even take a shower without almost dying. And you…you’ve had to save me…twice so far! Well, three times if you count helping me be confident in my detective skills! O-otherwise, you saved me from almost drowning…and you…you’re the one who,” Shuichi gulped as if he tried to swallow a horse pill, “who got him off and out of me yesterday! Why would you want a friend you have to save from himself and other bullshit all the time!? I-I feel like I’ve turned into a little kid again; a helpless, dependent little kid. And that’s not fair to you! I can’t live with myself if our relationship is like that! I can’t-” Shuichi trailed off into a blubbering mess and Kaito tried to process everything he’d just heard. He may not be one for heartfelt words but he knew he couldn’t be harsh with Shuichi right now. He moved from beside Shuichi to in front of him and reached out to give him a sincere, loving hug. He had to fight back his own tears because it broke his heart to hear Shuichi say those things about himself.

“Listen to me: You. Are not. A burden. I mean it!” he released Shuichi from the hug and gripped his shoulders. They looked each other in the eye: Kaito’s genuine and determined, Shuichi’s shocked and deeply touched. “There’s nothing you could do to make me see you as a burden!”

“K-Kaito…”

“And besides, what kind of hero would I be if I can’t save or protect my sidekick every once in a while?” As soon as he said his joke, Kaito wished he could take it back. _He just said he didn’t want you to save him! Ugh! You idiot!_ But Shuichi actually smiled and began to laugh. Kaito did as well. Their laughs weren’t just at the expense of Kaito’s joke but also out of relief. Shuichi was relieved to know that Kaito thought more of him than he did of himself at the moment and that Kaito didn’t hold that against him. Kaito was relieved that he can still make Shuichi feel better, even if there was a chance he was insensitive. But most of all, the two boys were relieved to just be with each other. To share the same space; laugh as if they didn’t have a care in the world. After a good, joyous minute Shuichi managed to stop crying ( _for what, the tenth time today?_ ).  He gathered as much courage as he could and leaned forward to hug Kaito. With a better state of mind, he wanted to give his friend the same genuine hug he’d received.

“Thanks again,” He peered up and let his grey eyes meet purple ones. Kaito wrapped his arms around the detective, returning the hug. He used one hand to stroke Shuichi’s hair gently and snuck a little kiss on the top of his head. This went unnoticed by Shuichi because all he felt was Kaito resting his cheek on it. The boys sat there for what felt like minutes until they remembered breakfast. They parted far enough to face each other.

“Uh, Kirumi told me she was gonna let everyone start eating as I was leaving. So we should…you know,” Kaito gestured to Shuichi’s chest, reminding him that he’s still shirtless. _Don’t stare, Kaito. This is already awkward for him._

“Yeah. O-okay,” Shuichi stood up to grab one of his button down shirts. He started putting it on while trying to ignore his thoughts: _He may say you’re not a burden but you’re still filthy. Letting another boy use you like an object. Being naked and spreading wide like a whore. You think someone like Kaito would want someone-no…something like you!?_ Shuichi didn’t realize he was shaking with his shirt still unbuttoned until Kaito say,

“In and out, Shuichi. Breathe in….and out…” He grabbed onto the lifesaver of Kaito’s voice and followed the exercise. Once he’d come to, he opened his eyes to see the astronaut’s worried expression. “You know Bro, I’m gonna go get our breakfast and we’ll just stay here today. No offense, but you don’t look so good. And I think it would help you feel better if you and I just chill in your room. Is that okay?” Shuichi took a few more deep breathes, gave Kaito a grateful smile, and a nod of approval. “Okay. You make yourself comfortable and I’ll be right back.” Kaito gave Shuichi a thumbs up and headed out of the detective’s room. He took a minute outside the dorms to think about the moment he just had with his beloved friend. Was any of that a sign that Shuichi had feelings for him too? Is this just Shuichi clinging to him because of the rape? Is it really the right time to tell him how he feels? Eyes clenched shut, Kaito felt he needed to hit something in order to let his frustrations out. However he felt a firmly clenched fist nail him right across the jaw. Since his eyes were closed, he didn’t see who hit him right away. Rubbing where he was hit, Kaito looked over to see his assailant.

“So not only did you lie to him about who helped you get in his room but you had the nerve to lie to me too!?” Kokichi yelled and looked as if he could’ve strangled Kaito then and there.


	4. Kaito's Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for this chapter being so short but hopefully it's still pretty decent. I also want to say sorry if this is going too slow. I hope you guys like it despite this! Enjoy!

*******

Every student of the Ultimate Academy gathered in the dining area for breakfast except for two: Kiyo and Shuichi. It wasn’t surprising for Kiyo because Monokuma already announced that he wasn’t allowed to participate anymore due to “lascivious behavior” and has been “placed away from students but will be cared for.” Everyone unanimously decided it was best not to think about it too much. However Kaito, Maki, and Kaede were beginning to worry about Shuichi; it was his first night after what happened, after all. Kaito volunteered to go check on him despite Kaede’s insistence on her going. She had to begrudgingly admit defeat once he brought up the possibility that Shuichi could be in a state of undress or another embarrassing position he wouldn’t want her to see him in. Kaito headed for the dorms with an unwanted companion in tow. Kokichi managed to slip out of the dining hall under the pretense of going to the bathroom.

“I lied; I’m coming with you,” he told the astronaut in the school’s foyer. Kaito didn’t respond and headed outside, hoping to loose Kokichi. The master liar groaned and ran ahead of Kaito, blocking the door to the dorms. “You need me.”

“Really?” Kaito asked sarcastically while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Mm-hm. ‘Cause I can pick locks, remember? How are you gonna get in Shuichi’s room if he doesn’t answer, hmmm?” Kokichi smirked with a smug twinkle in his eye. As much as he didn’t want to give in, Kaito knew the little shit was right. He sighed and waved his hand to tell Kokichi to go on. The shorter boy let out his whiney like giggle and opened the door. “After you,” he said as he held the door.

“Fuckin’ Kokichi,” Kaito murmured as he walked past him and headed for Shuichi’s door. He knocked many times only to be met with minutes of silence. After checking the doorknob, Kokichi sprung right into action and picked the lock easily. Both boys headed inside the detective’s room to find it empty. They heard the shower running and began to head for the bathroom. Kaito stopped in his tracks and put his arm out, holding Kokichi back, “You should step out.”

“No,” Kokichi tried to move Kaito’s arm but the astronaut held firm.

“Yes! It might overwhelm him if there’s two of us,” Kokichi stopped fighting but he was still wary of Katio, “Look…I’ll let him know you’re right outside and ask him if he wants you to come in.” Kokichi raised an eyebrow,

“Do you mean it?” Kaito nodded, “Okay.” Kokichi left Shuichi’s room but didn’t close the door completely. He was able to peek through the crack and watched Kaito care for Shuichi. He heard everything and felt his blood boil after Kaito failed to mention him. He closed the door gently so the other two wouldn’t notice. He hid on the side of the dorm building and waited to catch Kaito by surprise.

*******

Kokichi threw another punch but Kaito managed to cup the smaller boy’s fist in his own hand.

“That’s enough!” Kaito yelled and shot an angry glare. “I know! I know I lied! And you know what? I’m not sorry,” Kaito straightened up and stood proud. Kokichi pulled his fist out of Kaito’s hand. He took a deep breath and showed a darkly devious smile with narrow eyes.

“Fine. If you feel that way, maybe I should go talk to him myself. I think he’d love to know that his precious astronaut friend wants more,” Kaito softened his gaze.

“…What?”

“I saw the way you were looking at him while he was naked in your arms, that little kiss on his head, the possessive hugs. You got it bad! Hell I bet the only reason he hasn’t noticed is because of what Kiyo did to him.” Kaito grabbed Kokichi and slammed him against the building, his head making contact harshly.  

“Don’t you EVER say that again!!!”

“Kaito! Kokichi!” The pair turned towards the doors and saw a frightened bluenette.

“Shuichi…” Kaito was mortified. He let Kokichi go and walked towards Shuichi. Kokichi got himself together and faced the detective with a serious face. The detective looked back and forth between the two. He reached out and cupped Kaito’s cheek.

“Is…is it true? Do you…have feelings for me Kaito?” The astronaut took the hand the detective had on his face.

“I…I,” he sighed and cut his eyes at Kokichi. “I wanted to tell you. I was waiting for a better time.” Shuichi didn’t know what to think about this. He really had feelings for Kaito but…he didn’t think Kaito felt the same. He took his hand back.

“Can…can we talk about this over breakfast?” He looked towards Kokichi with angry, narrow eyes, “Just us.” He turned around and headed back to his room. As much as Kaito wanted to mangle Kokichi, he knew Shuichi had just taken care of it. The smaller boy looked genuinely surprised and slightly hurt. Kaito couldn’t help but pity him a bit.

“You love him too, don’t you?” he sincerely asked. Kokichi held his hand up.

“Don’t…just…don’t,” Kokichi kept his gaze down, “Go have your breakfast with him,” he sauntered back to the dining hall in melancholy. Kaito stayed in place for a while to keep Kokichi ahead of him. While it was definitely in the most tasteless fashion, Kaito was still relieved; Shuichi knew how he felt and they were going to talk about it. The Luminary of the Stars did something he hadn’t done in a long time: he dropped to his knees and cried. But not sad tears. These tears were filled with joy and relief. 


	5. Kaito and Shuichi's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm not gonna lie, I had trouble with this chapter. I hope it gives you something you'll enjoy though! :) Oh and spoilers for the mastermind's identity in V3!

Pulling himself together, Kaito returned to the dining hall. Kirumi was actually outside the door with a breakfast for 2 on a tray at the ready.

            “Kokichi told me. So I thought I’d have it ready for you,” she explained with a compassionate smile.

            “Thank you, Kirumi. You’re amazing,” Kaito took the tray with gratitude. Kirumi requested that he let Shuichi know that everyone was thinking of him and to let her know if either of them need anything before going back into the dining hall. Kaito returned to Shuichi’s room to find that the door was unlocked. He put their breakfast down on the table and went back to lock the door. Oddly, Shuichi didn’t seem to be there at all. “Shuichi, I have our breakfast. Where are you? Is everything alright?”

            “In the bathroom. I’m fine. I’ll be out in a second.” Relieved that Shuichi didn’t sound hurt or upset, Kaito began to set the table. _So…he knows. You’re just gonna talk. That’s all you can do, Kaito. Don’t be nervous. Don’t make it awkward for him. You guys are just having breakfast together, as friends. As bros._

“Kaito?” he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Shuichi’s voice. He turned around to face the detective to find he was being embraced. Shuichi let go and placed his hands on both sides of Kaito’s face. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a while but there was an air of uncertainty. Shuichi wanted to pull Kaito in for a passionate kiss but he felt there was a force stopping him. Kaito was glad that Shuichi was showing interest but he didn’t want to push him too far too quickly. He took Shuichi’s hands and kissed his knuckles.

            “Hey, man. Why don’t we just eat and talk for now, okay?” Shuichi nodded and sat at the table. Kaito sat across from him and the pair started breakfast in silence. Kaito made some small talk by delivering Kirumi’s message and Shuichi seemed to relax some after hearing that everyone else genuinely cared. Even if they didn’t know everything that happened to him. With that, he felt it was time to discuss:

            “Kaito…if you don’t mind my asking, how…how long have you felt this way about me?” Kaito stopped midway of taking another bite to think about Shuichi’s question. And honestly, it was a good one. Kaito really wasn’t sure himself. But hey, talking it out was the point of this, right?

            “Well…I don’t really know, bro. I mean I always knew you were special. That’s why I made you my sidekick, remember?” Shuichi gave him a small smile which Kaito couldn’t help but return. “And the more time we spent together and learned about each other, I started to notice how attractive you are.”

            “R-really?”

            “Yeah. I mean come on, you’re adorable!” Kaito giggled and Shuichi started to blush and look to the side to hide it. “No don’t look away; you have no reason to. You’re beautiful, Shuichi!” The detective’s breath hitched and his eyes widened.

            “No…no I’m not,”

            “Yes you are. Shuichi Saihara is beautiful,” Kaito light heartedly teased but the fun was over once he heard Shuichi hyperventilating.

            “NO I’M NOT!!!” he suddenly yelled and slammed his hand down on a glass salt shaker. The impact was so hard that the whole thing broke and cut Shuichi’s hand. “FUCK!” he managed to scream through the waterfall of tears. _Of course you’re crying again._ Though the episode did scare Kaito, it was more fear born of worry.

            “SHUICHI!” Kaito leaped out of his chair, knocking it over, to rush to Shuichi’s side. He got down on one knee and held his hand out, waiting for Shuichi’s permission. Once he saw Kaito’s silent offer of help, the detective put his wrist in his astronaut friend’s hand. Kaito examined the smaller palm and carefully removed the few pieces of broken glass from the dripping crimson. Shuichi occasionally flinched and hissed but the pain wasn’t excruciating. The care Kaito was giving helped him gradually calm down. He couldn’t believe that he blew up like that. And at Kaito of all people! _There’s no way he’ll stay after you acted like that; you probably scared him! Who could blame him? You’re a hysterical mess, Shuichi!_ “Shuichi?” he was taken out of his thoughts thanks to Kaito, “Come with me, okay?” he guided Shuichi up and into the bathroom to wash and dress his wounded hand. While commencing in first aid, Kaito felt the tension leave the air. “Did I say something, man?” Shuichi looked down in shame. “No. Don’t do that. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If I triggered you, I want to know so that I never do it again.” As Kaito finished wrapping the bandages, Shuichi took a deep breath.

            “What you said about me, he said the same thing.”

            “What was it?” Kaito held Shuichi’s shoulders as he began to tremble.

            “‘Beautiful.’ Kiyo called me beautiful while he raped me!” Shuichi took a moment to think about what he’d just said. “He. Raped. Me.” _So, you finally said it out loud._ “He raped me. Kiyo raped me!” Shuichi let the sobs out and collapsed into Kaito’s arms. Kaito held Shuichi tight and felt tears fall down his face as well. After they spent some time crying together, Kaito finally spoke again.

            “I’m so sorry, Shuichi. I didn’t know he said that. But you know what?” Shuichi looked up with puffy red eyes to show he was listening, “I’m very proud of you.” Shuichi pulled back and tilted his head in confusion. “You stopped dancing around it and said what happened to you. No one told you to say, ‘I was raped,’ or anything like that for the sake of a healing exercise. You were able to just let it out on your own. And I’m proud of you for being strong enough to do that.”

            “Oh, Kaito!” Shuichi took his chance put his lips against Kaito’s for a kiss. He parted his lips and used his tongue to ask Kaito for entry. Kaito obliged and let Shuichi in. There was no fight for dominance. The boys just explored each other’s mouths for the sake of being connected. When they parted Shuichi gave Kaito a loving smile. “I love you, Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars.”

            “I love you too, Shuichi Saihara, Badass Adorable Sherlock Holmes,” the couple chuckled at Kaito’s name for the detective.

            “But seriously, thank you. And I’m sorry I blew up like that.”

            “Hey you’ve been through a lot. I get it. And I really want to help you get better. I’m not gonna walk out on you just because you broke some glass. But I’ll do my best to help you not get to that point again. I promise,” Kaito brushed his thumb under Shuichi’s eye to wipe away any remaining tears and got a grateful smile in return. “And I’ve gotta admit, it was weird hearing you say ‘fuck’ earlier! I mean I knew you had some bite in you; I’ve seen it before after all. But damn!” The boys had another laugh and Shuichi gave Kaito a playful shove.

            “Come on, let’s finish up breakfast and clean up my mess,” Shuichi suggested with Kaito agreeing. The couple went back to their meal while talking about this and that. Shuichi even told Kaito about his nightmare and why he was under a cold shower earlier. Kaito took Shuichi’s hand to help him through it when he saw him tense again.

            “I have an idea, bro. We can share a room so that I can be there for you when anything happens,”

            “Y-you mean it?”

            “Of course I do,” the pair of newly committed lovers shared a smile until Shuichi had a thought.

            “Kaito? What are we going to tell Maki and Kaede?” The impact of Shuichi’s loaded question made the smiles fade and the romantic spark dull some.

*******

            “I see. So _this_ is why you had Monokuma tip them off,” Motherkuma chided with an amused chuckle.

            “Of course! Not only does this make the cute, weak detective extra vulnerable and moe but we also get an empowering rape survivor story out of it,” Tsumugi declared proudly, “Plus we get some awkward love drama from their former girlfriends!” she was so giddy she almost cackled.

            “Puhuhu, well this season is proving that there’s still some good drama without it being a killing game!” Motherkuma and Tsumugi shared an accomplished laugh.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo if anyone was wondering what was up with Monokuma's note in Chapter 1, now you know! But don't worry, this isn't the end; we still need to explore Maki and Kaede's part in this. And for all of you Kokichi fans, don't worry; he'll be back. ;) I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner. Thanks for reading!


	6. Kokichi's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!!! I'm alive and so sorry this is short and late. I actually had to replace my computer so that was a big hold up! LOL anyway I hope you enjoy!

Later that day, Kokichi saw a sight that made his blood boil and face turn green. The sight was Kaito moving some of his stuff into Shuichi’s room. He wanted to push the door open and deck Kaito in the face again. But once again, it wasn’t worth it for Shuichi’s sake. He settled for returning that night and listening outside the door. Had to make sure Kaito wasn’t trying anything funny. His eyes were getting heavy as own fatigue began to get the best of him. He immediately snapped out of it once he heard Shuichi scream.

 _KAITO! What did you do, you fucking idiot!?_ Kokichi thought as he fumbled with his lock pick so much that he dropped it. The scream turned into sobs as Kokichi got situated. He felt the tumblers activating until the door was unlocked. But he hesitated before opening it because he heard something strange…nothing. Maybe a soft voice but he couldn’t understand it. He decided to crack the door and just peek. He saw Shuichi with his eyes closed and face tear-stained. He was being embraced by a galaxy blanket and Kaito’s arms. The astronaut was running his fingers through blue hair and whispering sweet nothings to the boy he was holding so close to his heart. Kokichi couldn’t help but gasp; he was hurt yet amazed at the same time. On one hand, he hated that he wasn’t the one comforting Shuichi and that it was _Kaito_ , of all people, who was. But he was also happy to see that Shuichi was so calm after having an apparent nightmare. He looked like he felt safe and protected. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, that warmed Kokichi’s heart. The mater liar sighed and lightly closed the door. He moped off to bed, heart as heavy as lead.

A week had passed since Kaito moved in and Shuichi couldn’t be happier. Just like he promised, Kaito was there to comfort Shuichi whenever he had a nightmare. They had their meals in each other’s rooms for the first few days and gradually made their way to the dinning hall again. But only once everyone else had left. They’d even hold hands whenever they’d walk together to prove their closeness…and Kokichi _could barely stand it_! He wasn’t one to stalk but he’d watch and listen to the pair as much as he could, not that either boy was aware of his presence. One night, he watched the boys stargaze until he nearly jumped out of his skin after hearing an intense whisper.

“Do you wanna die?” he instantly recognized it as Maki’s catchphrase. He sighed in annoyance.

“Jesus! What do you want, Maki Roll? Can’t you see I’m working here?” She sat down cross-legged next to him.

“I hardly call stalking Kaito and Shuichi ‘work’ but sure,” she smirked but Kokichi looked at her, void of playfulness or sarcasm.

“But seriously, what do you want?” Maki was surprised by Kokichi’s bluntness, but she just took it as him being determined to get rid of her.

“Fine…I came to remind you that stalking isn’t healthy,”

“Thanks, but I’m fine,” he turned back to the boys; they seemed to be laughing.

“Just answer one question: what are you looking to accomplish by doing this?”

“I…I want to be there in case Katio screws up,” Maki blinked, surprised. That…was unexpected.

“…What? Why?”

“You said only _one_ question,” Kokichi’s lips curled into a small, coy smile when he glanced at Maki. She was starting to get a little irritated.

“Kokichi, I’m-”

“I wan to step in and reprimand Kaito for damaging Shuichi. Then maybe he’d forgive me and let me take Kaito’s place…that’s not a lie.” Once again Maki had to blink. She didn’t think Kokichi would be that childish and naïve but in the end, she just had to shrug.

“Alright,” she stood and brushed her skirt off, “I’ll leave you to it then.” Kokichi hummed but was paying more attention to Kaito pointing out the Virgo constellation to Shuichi. Maki, meanwhile, headed back to the dorms. However, she didn’t go to her room but to Kaede’s. Said blonde opened her door.

“Is he trying to break them up?” she asked. Maki shook her head.

“Not necessarily. He’s just hoping that Kaito screws so-”

“-he can take his place?” Maki snickered and nodded. “Well it’s not _good_ per say but at least he’s not trying to hurt them.”

“Impressive from the girl who wanted to strangle Kaito for scrubbing Shuichi’s back,”

“I still do!” the girls laughed. “Let’s just get to bed and work on this tomorrow.” Maki nodded and took Kaede’s hand. She leaned in for a good night kiss as the pianist pulled her inside.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I've been waiting to reveal this relationship for a while! The next chapter, I'll reveal how the girls got here and, I promise, it'll be quicker! Love, love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone and thank you so much for reading! This is my very first fanwork and I'd love to hear opinions and constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave them in the comments and I appreciate anything anyone has to say, positive or negative. Thank you again and happy reading! :)
> 
> P.S. I have more chapters planned. I just don’t know how many yet.


End file.
